The overall goal of this inter-institutional grant Is to foster new interdisciplinary collaborations among neuroscientists in La Jolla institutions by allowing access to scientific cores to which they were previously denied or had little access, and by creating new cores to promote state-of-the-art technology. To accomplish this goal, we have chosen among the very best existing core facilities, and have chosen top scientists to run new cores at the institutions supporting neuroscientists on the La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa, composed of the Burnham Institute for Medical Research (BIMR), The Salk Institute, The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). These institutions share one of the top-rated neuro- science graduate programs in the country and have committed considerable institutional funds towards these cores. This work is aimed at developing new treatments for neurological disorders. Specific Aims include: 1. To obtain Core support for Neuroscientists in La Jolla to enable collaborative research in Systems Neurobiology. Examples of Cores for this discipline are Behavioral testing, Electrophysiology, Neuropathology, Stem Cells, Bioinformatics/Systems Biology, Viral Vectors/siRNA, and Cell Imaging/Histology. 2. To obtain Core support for Neuroscientists to enable collaborative Developmental Neurobiology research. Examples of Cores for this discipline are Electrophysiology, Cell/Molecular Imaging, Stem Cells, Proteomics, and Viral Vectors-siRNA Libraries. 3. To obtain Core support for Neuroscientists studying Neurodegenerative Disorders and developing Neuroprotective Therapies. Cores to enable collaboration in this discipline include Proteomics, Structural Biology-crystallography, High-throughput Cell Analysis, Chemical Library Screening, Behavioral testing, Gene Analysis/cDNA Microarrays, Bioinformatics, Neuropathology, Viral Vectors- siRNA, and Stem Cells. 4. To obtain Core support for Neuroscientists working the area of Stem Cells and Regenerative Medicine. Cores needed for collaborative work in this area include Stem Cells, Proteomics, Gene Analysis/cDNA Microarrays, Bioinformatics, Neuropathology, Electrophysiology, High-throughput Cell Analysis Chemical Screening, and Behavioral testing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]